Tonks era Metamorfomaga
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Tonks era metamorfomaga. Tonks podía, literalmente, ser quien ella quisiera ser. Sin embargo, únicamente quería ser Tonks. Porque Nymphadora Tonks era una mujer asombrosa. Y Remus lo sabía.


Hacía tiempo que quería volver al fandom de Harry Potter ¡Y aquí está! Un one shot sobre Nymphadora, que es una mujer increíble. Pero ¡increíble! Creo que está muy poco apreciada por los fans cuando debería tener millones de ellos sólo por cómo es.

Este fic participa en el mini-reto; ¿Mujeres juntas ni en la tumba? &amp; ¿Madre sinonimo de ama de casa?.Para el foro Anteiku.

**1\. Tonks era Metamorfomaga.**

Tonks era metamorfomaga y todos lo sabían. Tonks había nacido con el don de la familia, un don que comúnmente se consideraba la mayor bendición de todas entre los Black. Tonks tenía el poder de cambiar su apariencia a voluntad. Tonks habría sido una pieza clave para los mortífagos. Tonks podría haber conseguido lo que quisiera de forma ilícita. Tonks poseía una de las magias sin regulación del ministerio. Tonks podía, literalmente, ser quien ella quisiera ser.

Pero Tonks no era así. Su madre, Andrómeda, tampoco lo había sido. Y su primo, Sirius Black, se añade a la lista de personas 'que no son así'.

Tonks era metamorfomaga y todos lo sabían.

Lo que muchos no entendían era que Nymphadora era una mujer asombrosa. Fuera de lo común. Era la mujer más maravillosa que pudieran encontrar. Muchos no lo entendían porque Tonks era metamorfomaga. ¿Por qué decidía tener un aspecto tan ordinario?

Remus sí lo entendía. Lo había entendido desde el primer momento. Desde que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, años atrás, cuando el mundo era joven y ella era una cría. Cuando la volvió a ver, años después, supo que ese aspecto no había cambiado.

Tonks era metamorfomaga y todos lo sabían. Pero Tonks jamás modificaba su aspecto. No hacía que su nariz fuera más bonita, ni que sus ojos fueran de otro color. No modificaba su rostro para que todos la admirasen, no modificaba su cuerpo para ser mejor considerada.

Tonks era metamorfomaga y Tonks era una Black. Pero Tonks, más allá de todo eso, era auror. Y era una mujer. Una mujer asombrosa.

Tonks únicamente modificaba su cabello para mostrar su estado de ánimo. Tonks únicamente modificaba su rostro para hacer reír a los demás. Porque no le importaba la opinión pública, no le importaba ser o no ser apreciada, ser amada.

—Si no me aman como Nymphadora Tonks, que no pretendan amarme como una ilusión simplona.—decía cuando cualquiera insistía en que cambiase algún aspecto de su cuerpo,en que modificase su apariencia para encajar en el estándar.

No le importaba su fealdad.

De hecho, ni siquiera era fea.

No para Remus.

Cada vez que entraba en Grimmauld Place y nadie más que ella estaba en el lugar, podía encontrarla en las situaciones más disparatadas de todas.

En ocasiones Nymphadora estaría bailando en medio del salón, sobre la mesa, cambiando su aspecto a voluntad para que fuere más bonito. Momentos con música inexistente, con música imaginaria, que poblaban los mejores sueños de Remus.

En otras ocasiones, Nymphadora se pondría la cara de algún cantante de Rock famoso y fingiría ser él, también sobre la mesa, tocando una guitarra invisible y cantando a grito pelado.

Muchas veces, sin embargo, al entrar en el lugar la podía encontrar leyendo, o dibujando o, simplemente, creando algo útil para alguien.

Cuando entraba ella se sabía observada, reconocía su olor allá donde fuese. Pero él no cesaba en su empeño. La admiraba desde lejos, la admiraba desde el marco de la puerta. Admiraba sus labios que se movían al ritmo de la música o de las palabras que leía en el tomo escogido. Admiraba sus ojos y su ceño relajado que, por norma general, se hallaba fruncido. Admiraba la forma en la que no le importaba lo que el mundo pensase.

¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

A Tonks el mundo le importaba, por supuesto que sí. Era Auror, al fin y al cabo. Pero había algo más.

Remus miraba a Tonks y sentía libertad, respiraba aire fresco, creía en una posible felicidad futura. Remus miraba a Tonks y sentía su entusiasmo, su energía, sus ganas de vivir, de acabar con la maldad del mundo. Remus miraba a Tonks y sentía su determinación. Sabía que ella no se rendiría, sabía que ella lucharía hasta el final. Sabía que Tonks era la mujer más maravillosa que pudiera tener el honor de conocer, y no le importaba lo que el mundo pensase de él, pero era así. Incluso si ella no lo amaba, incluso si él no quería arrastrarla a una vorágine de terror y lunas llenas, se sentía calmado cerca de ella y la admiraba. Por su fiereza y su fuerza interior, por la pasión que poblaba sus palabras.

Tonks era metamorfomaga. Era una Black. Era Auror. Pero, sobre todas esas cosas, Tonks era una luchadora. Era una mujer. Era fuerte y capaz. Era invencible, pues el mundo nada puede contra quien no tiene miedo a la muerte ni al fracaso, quien lo da todo para lograr un objetivo final.

Por eso y por muchas otras cosas, Remus la observaba desde la puerta.

Cuando ella, finalmente, dejaba de jugar y levantaba la cabeza, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. En sus labios reales, sin modificaciones. Lo invitaba a pasar con un simple gesto. Y Remus se sentaba frente a ella. Ella cerraba el libro y lo observaba, fijamente.

¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! se preguntaba el pobre y viejo Remus.

Sin excepción, ella preguntaba lo mismo día tras día.

—¿Qué es eso que te atormenta, Remus?

Y su respuesta llegaba como un huracán cada vez, como una brisa de verano que lleva todo el tormento de un pasado demasiado doloroso, de una autoestima hecha pedazos.

—Tú.

Era tan simple. Una respuesta tan simple. Pero Tonks, sin prisa ni pausa, tomaba sus manos con delicadeza -porque podía ser delicada- y no decía nada. Clavaba su mirada en la de él, y teñía su cabello de verde, verde calma, verde prado, verde felicidad.

Y Remus lo entendía.

No necesitaba palabras, no necesitaba nada más.

Porque Tonks era maravillosa, era asombrosa, era fuerte, era independiente, era valiente. Pero, por encima de todas esas cosas, Tonks era capaz de ver el alma de las personas, el interior de sus corazones. Por encima de todas esas cosas, Nymphadora Tonks amaba a Remus Lupin.

—Eres asombroso.—solía decirle cuando el silencio poblaba la escena. Lo decía tan tenuemente, que parecía incluso verdad y él no podía hacer otra cosa que dejar que esas palabras se posasen en el fondo de su alma.

—Soy un desastre.—respondía, negando con la cabeza, ligeramente divertido. Era tan irónico, que una mujer tan maravillosa como ella estuviera fijando su atención en alguien como él.

—Asombroso.—repetía ella, sin ofrecer más explicaciones.

A veces lo besaba. Otras veces lo abrazaba. Pero nunca se alejaba de él, nunca se separaba de su lado, del alcance de sus manos. Porque Tonks era una mujer diferente a las demás y, en cierto modo, le recordaba a Lily. Era capaz de no ignorar su condición de hombre lobo y pretender que no estaba -como habían hecho todas las mujeres a las que Remus alguna vez había amado, pretendiendo que era un hombre normal-, sino todo lo contrario: tomar esa enfermedad y acunarla, conocerla y ayudar a su poseedor todo lo posible. Tonks no fingía que Remus no tenía cicatrices, Tonks no fingía que Remus no sentía dolor. Tonks no fingía. Porque Tonks era real, era una mujer real, era una mujer de las que ya no quedan, capaz de ver más allá de un alma rota y encontrar un corazón con necesidad de amor y cariño, un corazón que late como todos los corazones.

Tonks no ignoraba los dolores de Remus, Tonks los calmaba. Tonks peleaba contra ellos. Espada en mano, atizaba una y otra vez a la inseguridad de Remus.

Tonks era metamorfomaga. Tonks era una Black. Tonks era Hufflepuff. Tonks era Auror.

Y Tonks amaba a Remus.

Tonks era asombrosa y Remus no entendía qué había hecho alguien como él para merecer a alguien como ella. Porque podía no ser bonita como Fleur, podía no tener la gracia y delicadeza que la francesa poseía. Pero Tonks no necesitaba ser bonita ni actuar con elegancia. Tonks era una luchadora, no una dama. Tonks no se rendía.

Y, a los ojos de Remus, era perfecta.

Hubiera querido, sin embargo, que llegando el final de sus días Tonks no hubiera sido tan valiente, que no se hubiera arriesgado de ese modo. Hubiera querido, sin embargo, que Ted hubiera podido conocer a su madre, que hubiera podido entender lo asombrosa que era.

Y cuando sus ojos se cerraron supo que, quizá, Harry explicaría a todo el mundo lo asombrosa que era aquella mujer, lo maravillosa y fuerte que había sido frente a todas las adversidades. Porque Tonks era una mujer. Y las mujeres como Tonks jamás dejan de luchar. Tonks protegió a los habitantes de su corazón hasta el final.

Y al llegar a ese final, Tonks siempre fue Tonks. Sin fachadas. Sin falsedades. Sólo ella, con la apariencia con la que había nacido y el corazón que se había forjado.

Tonks era metamorfomaga. Tonks era una Black. Tonks era Hufflepuff. Tonks era Auror. Tonks amaba a Remus.

Y, por encima de todas esas cosas, Tonks era una mujer.


End file.
